Sakura dan Onii-chan
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: sebuah kisah singkat antara Sakura dan Sasori. sepasang adik-kakak yang akan menjalani hari-hari indah mereka bersama./"Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakakku. Aku sayang onii-chan."/ AU, Short Ficlet, Family, Mind to RnR?


**Sakura dan Onii-chan**

**By Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate: T**

**Characters : Sasori x Sakura**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje, AU, konflik hampir gak ada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sebuah kisah manis adik kakak antara Sasori dan Sakura._

"_Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakakku. Aku sayang onii-chan."_

_._

_._

Story one : Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan.. a-aku ingin bermain diluar."

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun merengek manja pada seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas soal yang bertebaran di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata bulat emerald-nya memandang sang kakak dengan gemas sembari memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

Melihat sang adik yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan seperti itu, Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan mengusap lembut kepala merah muda adiknya.

"Mau main ke mana Saku-chan? Di luar sedang hujan." Ucapnya.

Sakura memanyunkan bibir mungilnya dan memeluk boneka kelinci itu lebih erat.

"Ta-tapi onii-chan sibuk sendiri. A-aku 'kan jadi bosan. Ayah dan ibu juga belum pulang. Si-siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasori menghela nafas sejenak dan jongkok di depan hadapan adiknya agar mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Baiklah...baiklah.. Saku-chan mau kita bermain apa?"

"Ne? Serius? O-onii-chan mau menemaniku bermain?" Tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

Sasori menanggukkan wajah imutnya dan mengusap kepala adik kecilnya itu.

"Iya.. tapi di dalam rumah saja ya?"

Sakura menangguk senang dan mengajak kakaknya itu menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Sasori.

"Ayo nii-chan! Kita main barbie..."

Dan Sasori terpaksa harus mengeluarkan kembali bakat 'khusus'nya dalam bermain boneka agar adiknya itu bisa berhenti merengek dan tertawa bersamanya.

**~~0000~~**

"Sasori... Sakura... kalian dimana sayang?" Suara dari kedua orang tua anak-anak manis itu bergema di seluruh ruangan kediaman Haruno yang sangat besar.

Mebuki meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya sembarangan dan naik menuju tangga untuk mengecek keberadaan putra-putri mereka. Sedangkan Haruno Kizashi sibuk melepaskan sepatu kerjanya dan menyesap teh hangat yang sudah disediakan oleh istrinya tadi.

Tap...tap..

Mebuki membuka kamar si anak sulung. Namun, semuanya kosong dan ia tak mendapati apapun di dalam sana. Mata emerald-nya bergerak gelisah dan beranjak menuju kamar di sebelahnya.

Ceklek!

Kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna merah muda itu pun juga menampilkan hal yang sama. tidak ada satupun baik Sakura ataupun Sasori disana. Haruno Mebuki mulai panik dan gelisah akan keberadaan putra dan putrinya itu.

"Kizashi-kun...! Sakura dan Sasori tidak ada di kamar mereka... cepet hubungi kantor polisi."

**~~~0000~~~**

Di bawah tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprei berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura itu, terdapat helaian pink dan merah menyala. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang memegang boneka barbie-nya sedang tertidur lelap bersama kakaknya. Wajah-wajah polos mereka terlihat begitu damai sekali. Apalagi Sakura yang salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan besar milik Sasori. Begitu pula dengan Sasori yang mendekap tubuh kecil adiknya. Mereka terlihat seperti adik dan kakak yang sangat akur.

"Bagaimana ini Kizashi-kun? Sasori dan Sakura tidak ada di kamar mereka!" Ujarnya panik.

Kizashi mematikan rokoknya dan menatap iris emerald istrinya tersebut. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan mengesap tehnya sejenak.

"Kau yakin sudah memeriksa seluruhnya dengan benar?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Sudah. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak ada. Kita harus segera menelpon polisi." Ujar Mebuki dengan panik. "Cepat Kizashi-kun! A-aku takut anak-anak kita diculik!"

Kizashi menggeleng pelan. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan disusul oleh istrinya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka tidak ada di atas! Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiki Kizashi-kun?" Ujar Mebuki dengan panik.

"Kau hanya melihatkan? Bukan berarti mencari dengan teliti."

"Tapi kamar mereka kosong."

"Kita buktikan."

Kizashi berhenti tepat di depan kamar Sakura. Ia membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Ia masuk ke dalam dan diikuti oleh Mebuki. Samar-samar, terdengar suara dengkuran halus di sana. Mebuki mengernyitkan alisnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya sekali lagi.

"Zzzztt...uh..."

Suara helaan nafas terdengar. Kiazshi memberi kode kepada Mebuki agar tidak bersuara. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur itu dan terlihatlah helaian pink dan merah. Mereka menarik anak tempat tidur dari spring bed Sakura dan mendapati dua sosok putra-putri mereka yang tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah-wajah polos mereka.

"Kyaaa... Sasori~ Sakura... kalian disini rupanya?"

"Psstttt..." Kizashi menutup mulut Mebuki. Ia memberikan kode agar jangan berisik supaya anak-anak mereka tidak terbangun.

"Ya, ampun Kizashi-kun. Ternyata mereka disini. Aku sampai khawatir jika mereka diculik." Ujar Mebuki dengan suara pelan.

"Hm.. aku tahu mereka disini karena akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu mengajak Sasori bermain di kamarnya dan terlelap di kasur bawah. Jadi, jika kita hanya melihat mereka dari pintu tentu saja tidak kelihatan."

Mebuki mengecup pipi anak-anaknya dan memberikan selimut hangat pada mereka.

"Kami-sama, terima kasih sudah menganugerahi kami anak-anak yang lucu. Selamat malam Saso-kun, Saku-chan." Bisik Mebuki.

Kizashi mengecup kepala putrinya dan mengusap helaian merah Sasori.

"Cepat besar ya sayang." Bisiknya lembut.

Ceklek!

Sasori membuka kelopak matanya. Suasana menjadi gelap dan hanya di temani lampu tidur yang cahayanya memang minim. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati adik kecilnya tertidur sembari memeluk lengannya dan memegang boneka kelinci pemberiannya dulu.

Sasori tersenyum manis dan menyisihkan helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajah polosnya.

"Selamat malam Saku-chan. Cepat besar ya, adikku."

Cup!

Dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Sakura.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka secara perlahan. Dapat ia lihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Sakura melihat boneka kelinci yang ia namai "Chappy" tersebut dan bergantian melihat Sasori. Sebuah senyuman terbit di wajahnya dan mengecup kepala Sasori tanpa membuat kakaknya terbangun.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakakku. Aku sayang onii-chan."

Dan kembali terlelap sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Sasori.

Oyasumi Sakura.

**~~FIN~~**

Haiiii...

Ketemu lagi dengan Ryu...

Yeeeee...

Udah lumayan lama juga rasanya gak nulis. Padahal baru sebulan. XD

Yeeee.. aku baru habis selesai UTS.

Dan oh iya,,... ff ini bakalan mengisahkan setiap cerita antara sakura san sasori. Tapi tiap chapter tamat.

Hehehe... lagi pengen ngeramein fandom naruto dg pairing SasoSaku. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini arada sepi :'( okelah...

REVIEW PLEASEEEE :D !

Regard

Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta.


End file.
